The Consiquence of Emotion
by Loveless1818
Summary: Aster phoenix And Zane Truesdale
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to try writing a mature yaoi story for once so please Review!

* * *

**

_**Have you ever wondered what the consequences of showing emotion towards those you like? Aster is about to find out just how he really feels for Zane, but what will happen if Aster says something? Aster wants to know but at the same time he doesn't even want to know. Will he get rejected? or Will Zane feel the same way? Aster doesn't know that Zane DOES feel the same way towards him. Now what would happen if they both ended up in the same adventure, in the same danger? Their emotions and feelings will be put to the ultimate test.**

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Of all days & of bad days**

It was an ordinary day for Aster, the usual get up, get dressed, listen to Satorious talk on and on to him, duel, listen to fans and almost get mauled by groups of fan girls, then go home, eat dinner, get ready for bed, go to sleep and repeat the next morning. Though he'll never admit it he enjoyed going to see Jaden and them, probably because he could relax more around them and didn't always have to duel and get mauled by fans. Those weren't the only reasons he liked visiting them it also meant, that, more then likely, Zane would be there to torment and make fun of for losing to him, the great Aster Phoenix! In a way getting to see Zane was the highlight of his day, so be it a good day or a bad day. Aster couldn't figure out why seeing Zane was so enjoyable nor did he care at the moment. Right now he was getting ready for his duel against some poor kid, then he was going to DA Island for about a week or two. As Aster walked out of his house it started raining cats and dogs.

"Great just what I need right now." Aster said sarcastically as he moved a strained of his silvery hair out of his blue eyes.

He finally got to the place his duel for that day was being held, after arguing with Satorious and running in the pouring rain for about two or three hours.

"Finally I'm here." He said breathlessly.

As he walked to the door he saw a piece of paper hanging on the door.

"What's this?" Aster said.

He grabbed the paper and began reading it.

"WHAT!?" Aster yelled. "I Can't believe they decided to cancel all of the duels today! Of all days they had to pick this damn one!" He yelled once more, his eyes lit with anger.

He through the paper down and stomped all the way back to his house only to be greeted by Satorious.

"Back so soon?" Satorious asked.

"Shut-up my duel got canceled!" Aster hissed.

"Well someones having a bad day." Satorious laughed only to receive a death glare from Aster before Aster went to his room and gathering some things and packing them in a suitcase.

"At least I can still go to Duel Academy and see the others." He said calmly.

He smiled knowing Zane would undoubtedly be there.

"At least there's something I can look forward to." He said to himself in a dreamy voice.

"Aster come on we gotta go!" Satorious yelled up to him as Aster walked out of his room and downstairs to a waiting Satorious.

"I was just grabbing a few things." Aster said in a _say any thing to piss me off and I'll kill you _voice.

Satorious just smiled before they both left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Anyway here's chapter 2! Please review ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Aster watched the birds fly by his private yacht in complete bordum wishing that they would get there already. He sighed as Satorious walked back the birds for the one millionth time. This time however Satorious seemed bored but happy, then he looked at Aster with a smile.

"Bored Aster?" Satorious asked still smiling.

"Yeah. I wish we'd get there already." Aster sighed.

"The infamous Aster Phoenix is bored ou of his mind and anxcious." Satorious laughed.

Aster simpley rolled his eyes and ignored him, before yawning. Satorious shrugged before deciding teasing Aster wasn't going to be fun today. Aster rolled hi eyes at how childish Satorious was being, he had no doubt in his mind that Satorious was bored to.

"Bored Satorious?" Aster yawned smirking as Satorious turned around at Aster's version of his earlier question.

"My, my for someone so bored you have no problem copying my questions." Satorious huffed.

"Yeah so. I find it amusing." Aster laughed at Satorious's pouting.

"Shut-up! I don't find it amusing at all!" Satorious complained.

"You don't have to." Aster said smirking.

"Maybe you hang out with Jaden to much." Satorious said.

"Maybe you don't hang out with anybody too much." Aster argued.

"Well someones getting a temper." Satorious smiled watching Aster get angery.

"I don't have a temper!" Aster yelled.

"Hey we're here." Satorious said.

"Bull!" Aster yelled.

Satorious spun Aster around so he was facing the island.

"Oh we are here." Aster said in a low voice.

"Finally!" Satorious said as he went to get his things.

"Well Zane here I come." Aster whispered leaning on the railing with his arms crossed as the wind blew strainds of silver hair into his eyes.

"Aster grabb your things!" Satorious called.

"Shut-up I know! And besides no one even asked you to talk!" Aster yelled.

"I have the right to talk if I want!" Satorious countered.

"You also have the right to remain silent! Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court law Satorious!" Aster laughed.

"What are you? A police officer!" Satorious countered.

"I minus well be." Aster said.

"Oh and why's that?" Satorious asked.

"Well let's see a few days in jail will do you some good and Zane needs......To be locked up for a while too." Aster said smirking at the last part.

"Why would you put Zane in jail? You like teasing him too much." Satorious said cluelessly.

"Oh never mind it was supposed to be a damn joke." Aster hissed.

Satorious just shrugged and walked off the boat with Aster close behind him. The first thing Aster did was find Jaden and the others. He finally came upon Jaden sitting in Jesse's lap talking to him and looking at his deck.

"Hey you two, keeping it PG-13?" Aster asked as the bluenette and the brunette looked up.

"Hey Aster!" Jaden said.

"And not really, more like rated R." Jesse laughed as Jaden turned bright red.

"Do you know where Zane is?" Aster asked smiling at the couple.

"Nope." Jesse said.

"Not a clue in fact I haven't seen him all week. You could ask Syrus and ask him if Zane's even here though." Jaden said as Aster's smile faded away.

"Ok do you know where syrus is?" Aster asked.

"I think he's still talking to crowler." Jesse stated.

"For making Crowler mad, but..." Jaden trailed off.

"That's not a very hard thing to do now is it?" Aster said.

Jesse and Jaden laughed.

"Man less then ten minutes with you two and already I'm finishing sentences." Aster laughed.

"Good luck..." Jaden said.

"Finding Zane." Jesse finished as Aster headed for the school.

Along the way Aster couldn't resist tripping Chazz and scaring Blair and Alexis. Then he scared Hasselberry before continuing to the school. Finally he got there and leaned up against the wall. Syrus came running out not even noticing Aster and ended up face down on the ground. Syrus got up and dusted himself off before turning around to see the tall slender, silver haired, and ocean blue eyed teen smirking at him.

"What do you want Aster?" Syruas asked.

"Not much though I'm sorry for tripping you. Do you know where Zane is?" Aster asked.

"He's not even on the island right now Aster." Syrus said.

Aster went wide eyed.

"He's not here? But he's alway's here." Aster said in disbelief.

"Yeah well not this time sorry Aster." Syrus said sadly before walking off.

Aster decided to go for a walk through the forest to clear the shock from his head and mind. Aster came to a trail that would lead him to the beach and started walking to down it. He was thinking about what Syrus ha just told him when he walked into someone.

"Sorry." Aster said.

"No I should be the one who's sorry Aster." A voice said as Aster's eyes went wide as he looked up to see who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3 and I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry for not having it up yet I've had writers block and it was making me because I couldn't do anything and it bores me when I can't think of something to write so yeah. any way here it is nevertheless. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Aster was wide eyed at who he was staring at.

"Z..Z...Zane." Aster stuttered as he felt his cheeks getting hot.

"What's up brat?" Zane asked as he helped Aster up.

"One I'm not a brat, and nothing really just a really bad day." Aster muttered only loud enough for Zane to hear.

"Oh and how was it a bad day for the infamous Aster phoenix?" Zane asked smirking.

Aster turned around and glared before smirking himself.

"That's none of your buisness now is it, why do you care any way?" Aster said in fake curiosity.

"I don't care, I thought I should ask but I should know better then to ask you since your a jack ass either way." Zane said turning to the side smirking.

Aster glared, that was one thing he hated about Zane being here, Zane was able to make him mad way to easily and he knew it and tried to make Aster mad at every chance he got. Surprisingly he always succeded too.

"You should be the one to talk! Your more of a jack ass then I am." Aster huffed turning his head away.

Zane loved to piss him off obviously it was his entertainment, he also earned more attention from the young silver haired duelist.

Zane began to walk towards the beach knowing Aster would follow him just to remind him of losing to him.

"Hey!" Aster yelled as he followed as Zane had predicted.

"What!?" Zane said.

"Wait up?" Aster said running to catch up to him.

Aster constantly reminded him of losing to him, but Zane wasn't paying any attention to Aster's talking he was paying attention to the way the light hit Aster. It seemed to make his little kitten glow like an angel. He wasn't paying any attention to Aster's jokes either, but he loved the way his kitten smiled and laughed it made him happy. He felt wierd around Aster but this felling wasn't a forigen felling, he knew exactly what it was. But how could a guy long for another guy it was wrong but all so right. Zane sighed.

"Zane what's wrong?" Aster asked.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm just tired." Zane said hoping that Aster wouldn't call his lie.

"Liar." Aster said.

"It's nothing Aster." Zane said walking to the dock.

"Don't say it's nothing! If it was nothing you wouldn't be acting this way." Aster said.

Zane wasn't paying attention to anything Aster was saying he was just looking out at the ocean trying to consentrate on something other then Aster.

"ZANE!" Aster yelled.

"What damn it!?" Zane yelled at him.

Aster stood there in shock, Zane never yelled at him like that ever. Zane realized what he just did and mentally cused himself out for the way he said that to his kitten.

"Aster...." Zane started.

"No! It was my mistake for deciding to actually care about how you felt for once, but I guess that was just too much to do without you getting mad so I guess I'll just go." Aster said turning to leave the beach.

"Aster! I shouldn't have yelled at you I know it was wrong of me to do that, I've just been stressed out and I took it out on you. I was wrong Waht I did was a mistake, You cared that's never a mistake, it never is." Zane said more to himself then anybody, he didn't know Aster satyed to listen.

"But I guess you'll never forgive me, but I won't blame you I wouldn't forgive me either." Zane said.

"I never said I didn't forgive you." Aster said walking back to Zane.

Zane looked up then felt his face get hot at not realizing Aster was still here. Suddenly the sky started getting dark and they both looked up.

"That's right it's the eclipse." Aster said.

"That's this month? I thought it was next month." Zane said curiously.

"Nope it's today I totally forgot." Aster said.

As soon as the sun was blocked out it became completely dark and they couldn't see anything in front of them and they didn't want to move from their spots. When the sun moved out from in front of the sun they found themselves in a completely different world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry I haven't been updating to much lately I've been lazy and I've had no idea what to write so yeah please don't kill me. *hides behind Aster* Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Zane helped Aster up and they both looked around at the new place they were in.

"Well I don't think we're at Duel academy anymore." Aster said sarcastically.

"Really? what gave you that Idea?" Zane sighed.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be sarcastic not you." Aster hissed as he began walking off.

"Says who?" Zane hissed back also walking off in the same direction as Aster.

"I didn't say you could follow me." Aster said rolling his eyes, back turned to Zane.

"Fine I'll just go a different way then." Zane said shrugging.

Aster went wide eyed as he turned around to see Zane walking off the opposite way he was.

"I never said you couldn't follow me either." Aster said folding his arms.

"Make up your mind Aster do you or don't you want me following you?" Zane asked smirking.

Aster turned away and blushed.

"That's your own choice." Aster hissed.

"Fine then I'm going this way." Zane said turning back around and walking away.

Aster spun around to watch Zane walk off he waited mentally cursing himself, should he follow or should he go the way he was going. He looked to see that Zane was already far away.

"Damn." Aster said under his breath as he ran to catch up to him.

Aster finally caught up and stopped breathlessly, Zane simply turned around knowing Aster would follow him.

"I thought you were going t go the other way Aster." Zane said smirking again.

"We're in a completely different world it'd probably be better if we stick together." Aster said crossing his arms and glaring at Zane.

"Fine." Zane said laughing at how Aster was acting.

They continued walking until they came up to a lake in the middle of their path.

"How are we going to get over that?" Aster asked.

"Start swimming." Zane said smirking.

"We don't even know what kind of creatures live in that lake." Aster said.

"How bad could it be?" Zane said looking at the lake.

Suddenly a giant creature launched out of the water grabbing a seal looking creature then falling back into the water leaving both Aster and Zane wide eyed.

"Ok it could be worse." Zane said.

"That seal thing was bigger then a frigging jet and the creature that ate it was twenty times bigger." Aster gulped.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zane said still in shock.

"Got any other Idea's Zane?" Aster asked.

"Not at the moment." Zane said looking over towards a group of a trees.

He noticed a small boat big enough to fit two people.

"We could always go across in that boat right over there." Zane said pointing over at the boat.

"Are you serious? What the hell is that going to do against those huge creatures!" Aster argued.

"It's better then nothing. what is there to lose?" Zane shrugged.

"Our lives." Aster pointed out.

"Come on it's either go across the lake or walk all the way back to where we started. Take your pick." Zane said walking over to the boat and pushing it towards the lake.

"I hate this." Aster sighed walking over to Zane and helped him with the boat.

They both climbed into the boat, Zane took the ore that was inside and started rowing across the lake while Aster was busy being paranoid with the dark waters less then a few inches below them.

"What'll happen if one of those creatures flip the boat?" Aster asked.

"Then swim for your life." Zane said laughing.

"That's not funny! what if launches out of the water?" Aster hissed.

"Then we're screwed." Zane said bluntly.

"Lovely." Aster said sarcastically.

Everything was quiet which made Aster look over as Zane continued to row.

"How big is this lake?" Aster yawned.

"Now how would I know that if I've never been to this place before?" Zane asked sarcastically.

Aster only glared at him as he continued to stare at the water, a little more calmly then he was earlier. He noticed a huge shadow that looked like the creature that launched out of the water.

"Uh..Z...Z..Za..Zane?" Aster stuttered in fear.

"What Aster?" Zane asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"I think one of those creatures is stocking us." Aster said shaking.

"Please. Aster you're just paranoid." Zane said.

"I'm not paranoid Zane its going to turn this boat upside down!" Aster yelled.

"No its not Aster!" Zane said as the creature hit the boat tipping it upside down just as Aster said.

"Aster!" Zane yelled.

"Zane!" Aster screamed.

Zane swam over to Aster.

"Start swimming and fast." Zane said as they started swimming as fast as they could.

Aster saw the dark shadow coming towards them fast then disappear into the depths under them.

"We need to swim faster Zane!" Aster yelled as they both started swimming even faster barely missing the jaws of the creature.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Aster looked over to see a sort of cruise looking ship heading their way. A girl with long golden hair threw a rope down to them.

"Grab on and start climbing! I'd hurry if I were you two!" The girl yelled.

Aster and Zane started to scramble up the rope as fast as their tired bodies could possibley go.

"Thanks." Aster and Zane said in unison as they both climbed onto the deck of the ship.

"Your welcome." The girl said as she signaled to another girl who had short black hair and gold eyes.

"What was that?" Aster asked shakily.

"That was a Shinma shark." The girl said.

"What in gods name is a Shinma shark?" Zane asked.

"This is lake Shinma obviously, The Shinma shark is an extremely large shark that likes to hunt humans and Delarka. Delarka are a type of giant seal like creature a hybrid if you will." The girl said.

"That sounds even better. What does a Delarka eat?" Aster asked sarcastically.

"It eats small fish up to plants and medium sized animals that wonder to close to a lake, but they don't like to eat people. They spend most of their time trying to get away from the sharks." The girl answered.

"Well thank you...umm...what's your name?" Zane asked.

"My names Cathren." Cathren answered bowing slightly.

"Thanks Cathren." Aster said smiling.

"Oh and who are you two?" Cathren asked smiling as well.

"I'm Zane Trusdale." Zane said bowing slightly like Cathren had done.

"I'm Aster Phoenix." Aster said bowing slightly too.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Cathren said.

"So who's that you were motioning to?" Aster asked looking at the girl changing their direction.

"Oh that's Kaleb she's nice as long as you don't leave her with Cassie or piss her off." Cathren said as a few more girls came around the corner.

"Oh and that's Cassie, Cassiedy her sister, Kala Kaleb's sister, The twins Massey and Lassy, and the other girl is Heather she doesn't talk much, she's the quiet mysterious type of girl." Cathren said.

"Wow seven girls on a private boat crossing a lake full of monsters and other dangerous creatures, what world did we come to?" Aster said absently.

"Your in Lunasa, a parallel world to Earth, and no this is not the moon despite the name." Heather said walking forward.

"What else can you tell us about this place?" Zane asked.

"Other then you're extremely lucky we were on the lake before you almost got eaten alive? This world has certain resticted areas and a lot of rules. We live in a city not to far from here, its about a day's car ride out here. Never the less there are very few cities within the general area there are however many scattered villages across this area. we can give you a ride back to our city but we can't help you get back home." Heather said before walking over to Kaleb and started talking to her.

"Why can't you help us get back home?" Aster asked.

"The magic that brought you here was extremely powerful, We can only harbor so much power at a time. You'll have to wait until the next blue moon before we even have enough power to even get you back home." Cathren said sadly.

"What!?" Aster and Zane said in unison.

"Unlike Earth Blue moons happen a bit more often here, about every two or three months. Not a very long wait." Kaleb said as she walked over and smacked Cassie upside the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cassie yelled.

"Because I don't like you." Kaleb said.

"So anyway your lucky Heather saw you guys coming to this world other wise you'd be fish food. You guys are the reason we're even here." Cathren said smiling.

"She knew we'd be here?" Aster asked.

"How?" Zane finished for him.

"She's a seer she sees things that are to come and who comes to this world on occasion of course." Kala said smiling.

"You knew we were going to be here?" Aster asked once more.

"Yes I did and I also know why you're here as well, that is one of the powers I harbor." Heather said crossing her arms.

"Why are we here?" Zane and Aster asked.

* * *

**Haha that is where I will leave you guys off Seriously please please review I want to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I finally have chapter 5 up ^-^ anyway yes I know this gets old but.......*hides behind Jaden as a shield* please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Your here for a reason that I can not just give to you, you two must figure it out on your own together." Heather said crossing her arms.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Aster said a bit annoyed.

"It's something you must learn on your own not something you just tell someone, if it was something that one is supposed to be told and not learn I would have told you already." Heather said smirking at the lost look on Aster's face.

"What? what you just said doesn't make sense." Aster said in anger.

"Honestly I didn't get it either." Zane said.

"I know you two aren't dumb, I think their still in shock from earlier." Heather thought out loud.

"You would be too if you were about to be swallowed whole like an insect by a huge shark!" Aster hissed.

"Ok well then think about what I said then." Heather said as she walked off.

Aster and Zane looked at the ground for a moment letting the earlier incident slip to the back of their minds and letting what Heather said sink in at the fore front of their minds.

"I think she means we have to learn this lesson or whatever on our own and that we can't learn it by her telling us what it is we're supposed to be learning." Aster said absent mindedly.

"I agree with that." Zane said as they both looked up at Cathren and the others.

They nodded in agreement and waited for Heather to come back with a Pepsi in hand.

"So..." Heather said.

"So we can't learn it from you telling us we have to find out and learn it on our own." Aster said.

"You got it." Heather said taking a sip of her soda.

"Ok so how long till we get there?" Aster asked.

"I thought we told you, it'll be two or three days." Heather said walking to the other side of the ship.

"No how long until we reach the other side of this hell hole called a lake?" Aster asked again rolling his eyes.

"A couple hours." Cathren said.

"A couple hours? What times of day do those sharks feed?" Zane asked interrupting the question Aster was getting ready to ask.

"Yes a couple hours, and they feed in the noon time, the morning, sunset, midnight, and sunrise." Cathren said.

"Nice we're going to end up lunch for a giant shark." Aster said to no one in particular.

"Quite being sarcastic Phoenix." Zane said walking over to the railing and looking out at the huge ocean like lake.

"Why don't you shut-up Trusedale." Aster hissed.

"No." Zane said smirking to himself.

"I should throw you over the damn railing." Aster argued as he walked over near Serenity.

"And risk me pulling you over into the shark infested waters as well." Zane called trying not to laugh at his own remark.

Aster's eyes widened in disbelief at what Zane had just said, then his eyes narrowed as he turned around to glare at Zane.

"You wouldn't dare." Aster hissed.

"Try me." Zane said not moving, not wanting to show Aster that he was smiling.

"You wouldn't pull me over the edge even if you wanted to!" Aster yelled.

"Really want to test that theory?" Zane asked turning around managing not to smile.

"No one is throwing anyone off this ship!" Kaleb hissed at the two boys.

They both glared at her only to be glared at right back by Kaleb. The two stayed quiet the rest of the time they were on the lake, which made Cassie almost jump over the edge of the boat only to be stopped by Kala and Kaleb. Once they reached the other side the walked off in the same silence that drove Cassie crazy.

"So at least no one has to worry about being lunch for the sharks." Cathren said breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately." Aster added glaring over at Zane.

"Oh and like your not shark bait." Zane said.

"I'm not." Aster argued.

"OK NO FIGHTING!!!" Kaleb yelled and everyone turned around and looked at her wide eyed.

"Damn." They all said in unison.

"What I hate it when people fight with each other, well at least people that aren't evil or I don't hate." Kaleb said crossing her arms.

"Well we better get going." Cathren said as she started walking to one of three cars.

"Ok, you guys are riding in my car." Heather said as she walked towards a nice silver convirtable.

"alright." Aster and Zane said as they walked over and got in to the car.

Soon they were all off on the two day trip to the city.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I didn't know what to write for this one. . however this little two day trip to the city is going to be a tad bit short, In other words probably a paragraph or two. Sorry if this chapter is kind of short.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Zane and Aster were silent in the car which Heather didn't mind since she liked it when it was silent, but she didn't like how awkward it was so she decided to turn on some music to pass the time. Suddenly her phone went off and she answered it and started talking to Kaleb.

"Your an ass Zane." Aster whispered as he continued to look out the window.

"I'm an ass? If I'm an ass then your a bitch." Zane whispered back as he stared at the ceiling of the car.

"I'm not a bitch!" Aster hissed as quietly as he possibly could.

Zane only ignored him knowing how much it would piss him off.

"Why did I bother going in the same car as you!?" Aster practically yelled completely forgetting Heather was on the phone.

"Ssshhh." Heather said as she went back to talking to Kaleb.

Aster turned and glared at Zane.

"Asshole." He whispered.

"Nope." Zane stated as his gaze continued to focus on the ceiling.

"God I hate you." Aster hissed again as he went back to staring out the window.

"God this is going to be a long two days." Zane whispered to himself rolling his eyes.

* * *

Two days later

"We're here." Heather said as she parked in front of a mansion.

"Finally!" Zane said as he flew out of the car before Aster even got out.

"Zane! you're a fucking jerk!" Aster yelled.

Heather rolled her eyes as she watched the others pull up.

"Do you guys ever stop fighting?" She asked as she opened the gates to the mansion and walked in.

"We can!." Zane and Aster said in unison.

"I bet you two can't go one whole week without fighting." Kaleb said laughing.

"Yes we can." Aster argued.

"He's right we can. How much do you want to bet?" Zane asked smirking.

"I'll tell you what if I win then you two get to go on a date together with no fighting." Kaleb said smirking as well.

"Fine if we win you have to give us each 500 dollars." Zane said.

"Deal." Kaleb said.

"Deal." Zane said shaking her hand to seal the bet.

Aster wanted to go off right then and there, but he didn't seeing as the game was already in play.

* * *

**Ok yes I know its short and I'm sorry the next chapter will be longer I promise, anyway please review and let me know what you think. Again sorry its so short and that I haven't updated this story in a long time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Alright sorry I haven't updated in a long time because my computer parentally blocked practically everything on it. However I will be updating from my laptop I got from now on unless I say other wise. Right now however I'm using my cousin's laptop because I couldn't bring mine down to california with me.**

**Aster: Finally....**

**Me:*glares* shush! anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Aster was ticked by the deal Zane got him into, they soon arrived at Heather and her friends house in the city she was talking about. The drive was long and quiet and Aster mentally cussed Zane out the rest of the way. So far Zane had been keeping to the deal and was enjoying annoying him and it was driving Aster crazy.

"I'm going for a little walk ok." Aster told Heather.

"Ok." She said as her, Zane and her friends went into the mansion sized house.

Aster waited until he walked out of hearing range before deciding it was fine to talk.

"GOD!!!! ZANE IS SUCH AN ASS!!!!!" Aster yelled.

He kicked a rock in front of him on the ground.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO GET ME INVOLVED IN THE STUPID BET!!!" Aster yelled once more.

He turned the corner and found himself outside of the city and decided to sit on one of the near by rocks.

"I hate him so much! He just doesn't listen! Zane's driving me crazy and yet...." Aster trailed off.

he stayed silent for a while looking out at the lush green forest that seemed so far away now.

"I'm so stupid, why do I feel this way about him? Why do I feel this way around him? He can make me so mad so fast but happy too...I guess I like it when we fight because it means his attention is on me." Aster said looking at the ground thinking.

He soon turned his attention to the sky and watched what he thought were birds fly by.

"What am I saying? I shouldn't feel this way about guys, but I just can't get him out of my mind anymore. I used to be able to, but now I can't stop thinking about him! It's as if every waking moment I spend during the day is completely focused on him and only him. He's in my thoughts, my mind, my dreams, he's everywhere. I can focus on my duels but then after them everything goes back to him. I think of the smallest things about him his smile, his eyes, the way he duels..." Aster sighed.

He looked back at the city and sighed again.

"I hate this feeling but I can't get rid of it nor do I want to get rid of it. But does he feel the same way about me?" Aster asked himself.

He looked back up at the sky that was now covered in thick grey clouds.

* * *

Zane kept looking back at the door expecting Aster to walk in at any moment. It was getting late and Aster should have been back already, it was worrying him to death because he wasn't sure if it was because of something he did or said or not.

"Worried?" A soft voice called from behind him making him jump in surprise.

"No! Why would I be worried?" Zane asked pretending to be angry after all it was only Heather.

"You're such a liar." Heather said laughing.

"I am not!" Zane argued.

"Really then why have you been staring at the door for like five hours?" Heather asked smirking.

"I..But...It...." Zane stuttered.

"Wow." Heather laughed.

"I'm not worried why would I be worried about Aster! Because I'm not." Zane said folding his arms across his chest.

"I asked if you were worried I never said anything about you actually being worried and I never said anything about Aster." Heather said smiling.

Zane turned bright red at Heather's comment.

"Oh, Um..." Zane trailed off.

Heather looked past Zane and watched the front door open slightly.

"And now it is time for me to take my leave." Heather said bowing.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked turning around to look where she was looking and then turned to say something to her but she was gone.

Zane was confused but turned around to see Aster walk in and close the door.

"Where were you!?" Zane hissed.

"Why do you care?" Aster countered.

"Never mind, I'm not about to argue with you right now because I don't want lose that bet I made with Kaleb." Zane argued.

"FINE! RIGHT NOW IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE MORE INTO THAT DAMN BET THEN ANYTHING ELSE!!!" Aster yelled and then stormed off.

Zane blinked.

"Were you two fighting?" Kaleb asked as she down at him from her place on the stairs.

"No we weren't fighting it was just a little arguement on where he was." Zane said.

"You two aren't going out and yet you fight like a married couple." Kaleb said smiling.

"We do not." Zane argued with her.

"Fine say what you like,but I think you should talk to him." She told him.

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Because even if you don't like him I think he likes you." She said smiling.

"Aster like me? that'll be the day." Zane huffed.

"I'm just saying the fact that he wanted to go for walk as soon as we got here right after you made that bet with me and didn't even come back until it started getting stormy out because he was probabley pissed off at you is proof enough to me that he likes you." She said.

"Trust me he doesn't like me." Zane said.

"Have you ever asked him?" Kaleb asked.

"No." Zane said defeated.

"Then how would you know? from where I'm sitting it's you who is making him mad in the first place." She said.

Zane was silent and looked down at the ground.

"I know you like him but you don't act like it so why should he? Just think about that alright." Kaleb said as she got up and went back to her room.

Zane was still looking at the ground thinking. He realized that Kaleb had gone back to her room so he decided to go back to his room at the very end of the hall.

"Does Aster like me? I love him, but I just don't know how to show it I guess." Zane said as he laid down on his bed and feel asleep.

* * *

**Me: Alright there's chapter 7 for you guys. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Aster: Yeah please review.**

**Me: ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I truly am I have just been extremely busy and haven't had the chance to update DX. Didn't help that I had some writers block too, anyway I appreciate your patients and stuff and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

-xXx-

That next morning Zane awoke early and went down stairs to get something to eat. He saw that the girls were already awake and just casually chatting.

"Do you guys know where Aster is maybe?" He asked.

"Not a clue." Kaleb said as she shrugged.

Heather remained silent for a while as the other talked and watched as Zane sat down before sighing.

"He went for a walk earlier." Heather said as she tilted her glass of water from side to side watching as the water made small waves.

"He went for a walk again?" Zane asked.

"Yes he did." Heather began. "He seemed rather upset this morning, do you know why?"

Zane shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

Heather went back to being silent as she focused her attention on the glass once more. Zane sat down in one of the chairs pretending like he was clueless but he knew very well why Aster was upset.

_I really did it this time. _He thought to himself as he stared blankly at the wall.

He hadn't realized that all the others had left except for Heather until he heard something break. He flinched and looked across the table to see that the glass Heather was tilting had hit the edge of the table and broke.

"Sorry." She said as she got up and left the room for a minute before returning with a dust pan.

She swept up the glass and dumped it into the trash before taking her seat once more at the table.

"You seem out of it today." Zane said stating the obvious.

"You can say that." She answered.

He had a feeling that she knew something that he didn't and wasn't telling him.

"Do you know where aster went?" He asked.

"Not a clue." She replied.

"You know something I don't." He stated. "It's rather obvious."

She smiled. "You're right but I'm not going to tell you."

Zane sighed in annoyance, he figured Aster probably did tell her where he was going and probably made her swear not to tell him. The thought bugged him and made him slightly jealous which only made him angry.

Heather sighed and stood up. "There are consequences for not telling others how you feel."

Zane looked at her. "What?"

"For every action taken there is a consequence and it is the same for every action that is not taken. Sometimes you don't know if the person you like will come back and so you will regret not saying anything. Take my advice, go find Aster and tell him how you truly feel before it's too late." Heather said.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked suspiciously.

"There are many people in this world who wouldn't think twice about kidnapping him and if the vision I had earlier is right than Aster won't come back. There won't be anything we could do since we are bound to the rules that this world has created but you are not and so if he gets kidnapped you are on your own." She began. "Check the abandoned Church outside of town he will be there and word to the wise never stop fighting until you give up your last breath."

Zane shot out of his seat and bolted towards the door. "Thank you!"

"Zane!" Heather called.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"To get out of this world and be truly safe the two of you must not only confess how you feel towards one another but you must also work together and use the duel monster that you have. That is the only thing strong enough to rip the portal open so you can return to your land." She said.

"How do you know all this?" Zane asked.

"Me and my friends are trapped her because I made the same mistake as you. I never told my closest friend blade how I felt about him and now all of us are trapped here and he is gone forever. If I could rewind I would take back everything I said and just tell him how I felt but the fact is I can't change the past I can only help the future." She said.

"After I save Aster we'll come back for you guys and you all will go back with us." Zane said.

"I wish that I could believe that but I have lost all hope. It died the day Blade disappeared." Heather said.

"I promise we will come back and you guys will get a second chance in our world." Zane said.

"Very well I'll hold you to that promise but is you forget I won't be surprised nor will I be upset." Heather said smiling.

Zane nodded and ran out the front door leaving the house and the city behind as he raced towards the abandoned church.


	9. Chapter 9

Zane felt like the trip was taking forever he just wanted to find Aster and bring his sorry ass back before something went wrong. He stopped thinking for a moment. Did he really love Aster? Was that really the feeling he had at this very moment or was it something else? He wished that he could know for sure but there was truly only one way he could test that but unfortunately Aster was in danger at the moment. He began running once more towards the abandoned church in hopes that he would get there in time.

-xXx-

Aster sat on one of the benches near the alter at the front of the room just staring at the stained glass windows. He and Zane never had a fight that bad before nor had they ever had a fight that ended so quickly. Still… He sighed looking at the ground kicking some rocks that had fallen to the ground from years of neglect. He wondered if this is how it was supposed to be, wondered if this was his fate, his destiny. There was no way he could say that he would accept it but at the same time he doubted that he could fight it. In the end fate and destiny would ultimately win right? Even if he tried to change it, it would never work out. Zane hated him and it wouldn't matter if he told Zane how he felt about him nothing would ever change. They would return to their world, the fights would begin, this world would become a distant memory and the battles would once more start. Zane would never like him after all why should he? Aster was his enemy and a relationship between them wasn't even considerable. The thought made his heart ache with sadness and despair. He wanted to believe that Zane loved him back but even he knew that that could never be.

"I hate this." He whispered to himself holding his hand over his chest to see if his heart was still beating.

"Poor little Aster." A voice said from behind him. "Did Zane break your heart?"

"Whose there?" He asked not bothering to turn around.

He was paralyzed with fear, the voice wasn't Zane's and he knew it wasn't the others since the voice was far to masculine to even come close to sounding like the girls.

"I can help you make Zane regret yelling at you." The guy said. "I can help you get revenge."

The offers were tempting but still he had a really bad feeling about whoever was in the church with him.

"Seriously who are you?" He asked remaining in his seat.

"My name is Cain." He whispered in Aster's ear.

He felt arms wrap around him from behind making his breathing nearly stop with the sudden closeness of the person. He couldn't even form words because everything in his mind was a jumbled mess of confusion.

"I can help you make him jealous if you wish it my darling Aster." He whispered in his ear again and Aster could tell that Cain was smirking.

"I-I rather just leave." He said. "I don't feel well and should probably go see a friend of mine."

"You mean Heather and her little friends." He said letting go of him.

Aster held in a sigh of relief but his hope quickly went away when he heard the person walk from the bench behind him. He was looking down to avoid the boy standing in front of him.

"Come now it's impolite to ignore someone." Cain said too sweetly to be trusted.

"No just a friend." Aster lied.

"Your other 'friends' aren't here Aster dear." He said making Aster's eye twitch. "They are stuck in your world; the only one here is Zane."

Aster's breath hitched. "I…But…That's…"

"Having a hard time trying to figure out a lie dear?" Cain said as he pulled Aster up so he was standing.

Aster's heart sped up as Cain wrapped an arm around his waist while holding his chin up with the other. He was looking at a boy no older than himself with vivid purple eyes and messy black hair. Aster was able to look away long enough to catch a glimpse at Cain's clothes; he was wearing a long crimson red coat with a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Cain looked like some kind of old time vampire hunter or bounty hunter maybe even an old fashioned assassin or something along those lines. Cain moved Aster's head so he was looking him in the eyes again.

"*_Veniat mors__tibi__primus ad__interitum__._" Cain whispered as his face drew close to Aster's.

Aster was feeling dizzy and confused he had no idea of what the guy said since he didn't speak Latin but whatever it was it must have been a spell. He couldn't get his mind off of Cain and Zane's image was becoming distorted and faded like an old photograph. How could his memory be so easily interrupted and altered? It was scary but he didn't want to move. He felt Cain's lips on his and suddenly his mind seemed to stop functioning, his vision got blurry and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Cain smiling like he had won some prize that he had his eyes set on for months.

-xXx-

"Poor little doll if only you knew never to walk in this place alone." Cain said smiling. "To bad Zane will never see you again just like Heather will never see her precious little Blade again. For every action there is a consequence and the same is likewise for every emotion."

The door bust open as Cain picked Aster up bridal style.

"Drop him now!"

"Ah, Zane how nice of you to come see your beloved little flower off." Cain smirked.

"My little flower?" Zane asked.

He was still a little confused on whether or not he was in love with Aster and so he never gave any thought to a 'pet' name or nickname for him. He had to admit, however, that Aster was not a flower maybe a star or an angry cat with razor sharp claws but not a flower. Looking at Aster unconscious in Cain's arms made him look defenseless and fragile, maybe a rose, fragile and delicate but with those hidden thorns a rose could only be considered innocent looking with a little bite. Zane shook his head to rid the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Sorry to disappoint but Aster doesn't like me too much in fact he practically hates me. If you want to make his lover jealous then you would have to bring him here. Jaden only asked me to find and last time I checked he never mentioned anything about being trapped in a forsaken world with my enemy." Zane said playing it coolly.

He was surprised by how well he was able to lie to Cain so easily without giving himself away in the process. Zane waited for Cain to answer but he looked just as shocked as the next person.

"Wrong person?" Cain asked.

"Yes you have the wrong person just like you got the wrong person when it came to Blade and Heather." Zane explained smoothly.

"That's impossible!" Cain hissed.

"Jaden and Aster have been going out for a month." Zane added. "Heather and Blade were just friends; Blade was dating some other chick. You just assumed that if someone was around someone else they were immediately a couple when in reality you were far from the truth."

Cain smiled. "Then what would happen if I kept Aster for myself?"

Zane paused a moment trying to come up with a lie that wouldn't end up in Aster being kidnapped. He noticed something in Cain's pocket that seemed oddly familiar but he dared not make any sudden movements directly towards him.

"Would it matter if you did or didn't? Either way I'm going to finish the job I was given and give my enemy back to his real boyfriend." Zane said.

He couldn't say it was an entire lie because he had been so jealous of Jaden every time he hung out with Aster that he honestly thought the two were dating. Somewhere in his mind he still wanted to believe that he couldn't have Aster because Jaden had Aster even though Jaden seemed to irritate Aster a lot. When he asked Jaden he told Zane that was not even close to the truth but that didn't stop him for thinking it. Maybe he really was in love with Aster…Zane walked to the side of Cain and snatched the photo quickly along with a piece of paper and his it inside his own jacket before Cain could notice.

"Oh I think it would don't you agree?" Cain asked. "Should I keep him I will have my own personal maid around my castle and there will be no need to return Aster to Jaden. In fact I'm tempted to bring all your little 'friends' here just to see how they would react to Aster being kidnapped."

Zane stepped forward. "Let him go."

"Not a chance and if you step closer I will kill him." Cain smirked once more.

Zane remained frozen where he was without really knowing why or for what reason. He was forced to watch Cain disappear on to leave an eerie laughing. Zane took the photo out of his pocket to look at it. In the photo Cain was standing next to a very familiar girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and bright red eyes. He sat down and examined the picture thoroughly multiple times trying to put the face to the picture. He turned it over to find that there were some words written on it but the ink had run or smeared but some letters were legible.

"What the heck does B-D-E-N-D-E-A-E-R mean? It's clear that these are three words and not just one long weird one but it's still hard to tell with how badly it's smeared!" Zane yelled.

He sighed but thought of something. "E-A-E-R…A name perhaps."

Zane looked around the church hoping there might be a scrap of paper lying around somewhere. Luckily he found an old quail feather pen in the back with a few sheets of crumbling, aged, yellow paper. Carefully he spaced the letters out and it made sense to him just whose name it was.

"Heather?" He said curious to know why she was standing next to the guy that kidnapped Aster.

He spaced the first three letters out before coming to the conclusion that it was undoubtedly BLADE and the two middle letters most likely spelt out the word AND.

"Blade and Heather." He said almost as if it were surreal. "So that Cain guy that kidnapped my Aster was the so called missing Blade."

He was silent for a long time.

"He trapped the girl that liked him and her friends in this world and kidnapped Aster." Zane partially repeated as if it couldn't be true. "He let her believe that he was dead and now he is probably going to try and get Aster to do the same thing he did because he doesn't want something to happen."

Zane ran a finger over the photo of the two that he found in Cain's pocket before realizing that he also took out a note or something. It said:

_The crystal palace to the north is almost complete and anyone who dares try and touch my beloved will surely fall before me. I make the rules of this world because it was created by my ancestors but she doesn't know that! I don't even know if she likes me or not. She says that I have been acting strange and that she can't see anything I do so I know there is a blind spot in her seer powers. However I must say I'm jealous of the one person that keeps talking to her and making her laugh! If I can't have her than no one is allowed to fall in love! Luckily the palace is so close enough to being completely finished that I can begin to live there so I made the decision to disappear and return to my dark little palace to the north close to the forbidden forest. _

_ Also I have been watching a young couple that I can potentially break apart but the trouble is getting them to our world. Their friends call them Zane and Aster. I'll make them go through all the pain I had to go through when I realized I could never have her! Zane and Aster will no longer exist by the time I'm through._

"Blade's jealous so he tries to turn Aster into the demon that he had become." Zane said. "Lovely freaking week it's been so far! First tournaments, then coming here and now this crap! Perhaps it's time to return Blade to his senses."

-xxx-

**Me: Alright here is chapter nine for all of you guys! I threw in a little twist I hope you all don't mind that.**

**Aster: Someone come save me already T-T**

**Zane: -_-; **

**Me: *Sigh* any way review and stuff thank you! ^-^**

***"****Veniat mors****tibi****primus ad****interitum****" translates into this: "let death be your first step to the afterlife"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that Chapter ten is so short but I hope you all enjoy it either way. :)**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

Zane returned to the house him and Aster had been staying with the others. He walked into see them sitting on the couch watching a movie boredly on the couches.

"I'm taking it that the movie is boring." Zane said raising an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"You have no idea." They said simultaneously.

"I thought you went after Aster?" Heather said slightly curious as to why Zane had returned.

"Some guy named Cain kidnapped him." Zane said throwing the picture down on the table he was seating at.

"Cain?" Heather asked.

"Heard of him?"

Heather shook her head. "Unfortunately no."

"Maybe you could tell me about this picture he had then."

He watched as Heather got up and walked over to the table before examining the picture. She seemed to go into shock after seeing it.

"Where did you get this picture?" She asked.

"It was in Cain's pocket." Zane answered as he leaned back in the chair.

"That's impossible the only person who had this picture…" She trailed off.

"The only person who had this picture was Blade right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"The names on the back are smudged but I was able to decipher them nonetheless."

She had fallen silent and Zane began to wonder if he was pushing boundaries but he needed to know as much as possible if he was going to save Aster from him.

"Cain is Blade." Zane explained. "The person in this photo looks exactly like Cain. He's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" She asked him.

He threw the note onto the table as well and watched her read it. "He's jealous of the person that makes you laugh the most any ideas of who that can possibly be?"

"I don't see why he would be jealous of Kaleb he knows me and her are like sisters." She replied.

"Kaleb? He is jealous of another girl?" Zane sounded just as shocked as Heather had.

"That is the only person here that he could be referring to." Heather said.

"Are you positive?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Heather's right he is probably jealous because he knows we are like sisters and so in order to insure that no one is allowed to ever fall in love again…"

"He took Aster."

"Yes."

Zane looked at the two quietly for a long time. "How are we going to get to the crystal palace?"

"We?" They asked him curiously.

"I'm saving Aster but the lot of you clearly need to work things out with Blade."

"He has a point there." Cassie said smiling.

"You said that if you could rewind you would say what you couldn't back then didn't you?" Zane asked Heather.

"Yes I did but…"

"No buts you have another chance to set things right. He created this world because of you he just wasn't expecting it to become corrupted like he did. You are the only one who can distract him long enough for me to get Aster and I know you know that."

Heather was silent for a long while. "Alright let's go."

They took the car that they used earlier to get to the city and began their journey to the crystal palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Zane yawned as he tried falling asleep in the backseat of Heather's car only to epically fail since all he could think about was Aster. Sighing in defeat he glanced over at Heather who was driving now clearly they had stopped while he was trying to sleep in order to switch off, since earlier it was Kaleb that had been driving.

"You can let me drive." Zane said yawning.

"Not a chance, you haven't slept once since we left," She said, "You do realize you'll have to actually be _awake_ when you fight Blade right?"

Zane smiled, "I thought it would be a good idea to just sleep on the floor in the crystal palace while you save Aster for me. Of course I'll take the credit but that's expected, is it not?"

"I see I'm not the only one being sarcastic and joking around."

"Yeah, no way in hell are you going to pass me up."

"You sound so confident and yet you couldn't stop him from taking Aster."

Zane fell silent and took up looking out one of the windows at the passing scenery that seemed to look all the same to him.

"Sorry I went too far with that one," Heather said looking in the mirror to see Zane in the backseat, "If the situation wasn't so dire I would stop to allow all of us to sleep but unfortunately that's nothing more than a luxury right now."

"I know there's no need to apologize," Zane sighed, "I'm serious about you stopping to get some sleep, I'll even wake one of the others if I have too since you clearly don't want me driving."

He could see the weak smile on her face, "As nice as that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to pass it up, we can't afford to lose any more time."

"Understandable but I think we have enough time to stop for a few seconds to switch off on whose driving. After all it will be even worse to get in an accident should you fall asleep at the wheel." Zane pressed on.

"I suppose you're right but if I pull over and switch off with someone you have to swear you'll find a way to fall asleep yourself." She said yawning.

Zane looked into the mirror to make eye contact with her and wasn't surprised that he could see dark circles forming under her eyes from the lack of sleep. He was thinking about what she said and was thinking that she was right about him getting sleep too.

He sighed, "I will try but I'm not making any promises, after all I'm worried about Aster more than myself right now."

"I have sleeping pills that you can take," She offered, "By the time we get there you'll be awake again so no worries in that area, if you want to take them of course."

He thought for a long while again, "Very well if you switch with someone else in this car I'll be more than happy to take the sleeping pills and fall asleep myself."

He noticed the tired nod she gave him as she stopped taking care not to just slam on the brakes and wake the whole car up. She reached over and shook Catherine awake telling her to switch off with her so she could sleep. Catherine being the sweet little thing that she was gladly obliged.

"Here," Heather said handing him the bottle of sleeping pills, "Take only two, they're really strong since I have troubles sleeping at night as it is."

Zane nodded and took two of the pills swallowing them, "Have any water?"

Heather opened the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of water, "Don't chug it you'll have to save some water since I don't have that much in this car."

"Fair enough."

Soon he was out like a light.

-xXx-

Aster paced around the small windowless room he had woken up in only moments ago more than just a little pissed off.

"Since when am I the damsel in distress?" He hissed to himself.

He was more than a little pissed off by the fact that he had been the one that was kidnapped and not one of the others. As bad as it sounded he rather of switched places with Zane that he could be the one who controlled his fate, but NO, HE had to be the one to get kidnapped placing him in one situation that he never ever wanted to be in. After this he was going to stay as far away from D.A.I for a long while as well as deny that this had ever happened.

"DAMN EVERYTHING!" He yelled kicking the wall hissing in pain as he realized the wall seemed to be as hard as a diamond. "FUCK MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!"

He heard the door to the room open and close quickly making a note that there was another presence in the room with him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Come now Aster," A familiar voice said, "How can you forget who I am? I'm Cain."

Aster mentally flinched trying hard to control his rage, "Sorry doesn't ring the bell, I do recall being kidnapped by a jealous asshole though maybe you know him."

Instantly Aster regretted what he had said as he felt Cain spin him around so he was looking into his eyes. The anger and hatred he saw in Cain's eyes paralyzed him, never before had he ever seen so much pent up hatred and anger in one person that he feared for his own life.

"Pissing me off isn't a smart idea Aster darling," He said, "Tsk. You're afraid of me now, good! You will do what I tell you or I will kill you, understood?"

Aster didn't know what to fear more, the anger in his eyes or the fact he sounded more than happy to kill someone, he knew that if he was going to live to see another day he was going to have to follow every order and command like a dog. The thought was sickening but so was the fact he was stuck between a psycho path and a hard place.

"Speak." Cain hissed.

"Understood." Aster said through clenched teeth.

"Understood what?"

Aster looked confused as to what more he wanted him to say other than the fact he understood.

"Let me explain clearly since you look lost," Cain answered after a while, "You will address me as master until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Aster replied refusing to give into the demand.

Cain smiled and pushed him back into the wall making Aster yelp in pain as he hit the hard surface.

"I didn't hear what you said _pet_." Cain hissed.

Aster was glaring up at Cain, "I said, crystal clear… Master."

"Very good, you learn quickly," He began, "Though I like your rebellious spirit I will break you in and you will be mine whether you like it or not."

Cain began walking to the door as Aster stood up still glaring at him, "Zane will come and he will save me! You don't stand a chance, master."

Cain glared at Aster as he walked back over to the silver haired boy and back handed him so hard that aster stumbled to catch his balance.

"Get used to never seeing him again," He said, "Zane will die by the time he gets here so get used to being stuck here like everyone else."

"I don't believe you."

"Let me explain it this way then, this world is a labyrinth within itself. The fact that he has no idea where he's going is a fatal mistake as the two of you learned when you ended up in the water with those monstrous sharks." He explained.

"How do you know that our friends aren't helping him?" Aster asked.

"It matters not as to who helps who! Don't you see Aster I control everything in this realm including yours and your beloved boyfriends fate. In a way I play the role of fate and destiny here so Zane doesn't stand a chance here with your friends. How they found a way into my realm is beyond me but I assure you all of them will die." He smirked.

"Who said anything about Jaden and them helping Zane?" Aster replied, "I'm talking about Heather, Kaleb and the rest of the girls."

Cain laughed, "They're all dead silly boy! They have been forever now, they no longer exist."

"What are you talking about? They saved our lives."

"Read my lips it's impossible!" He yelled, "They either died back then or escaped into your world and died."

"Then who were the girls that saved us?"

"If you're so confident describe to your master as to what the one named Heather looks like."

"She has shoulder length red hair and gray eyes."

Cain seemed to be staring at him in shock, "That's impossible! When I trapped the girls here there was a fire and all of them got trapped in it, she died in the flames and I gave up on life knowing that I would spend all eternity here, alone, in my crystal palace."

"What?"

"I disappeared for a while and when I returned I suppose I wasn't the same as I used to be and because she liked Kaleb more than me I trapped them here telling them I kidnapped Blade. In the argument she bumped into something in the church you were in, that's why there are walls of darker looking stone. I managed to get out by the girls were trapped inside by collapse of part of the ceiling, when the fire died out many people gathered around and dragged their lifeless bodies from the one place unfazed by the fire, however because of the smoke they suffocated." He explained.

Aster was in shock, if the girls were dead than whom did they meet?

-xXx-

"We're here!" Zane hear Catherine yell.

He awoke to see the girls standing outside the palace just looking at it in awe.

"Finally damn." He said stretching as he got out of the car.

He got out of the car and went into shock, the palace was huge and he now had no clue how they were going to find Aster. The others started a head but Heather remained behind as if plagued by something , Zane was curious.

"What's wrong Heather?"

"I have my doubts about escaping this world."

"I told you, me and Aster will bring all you guys back with us."

"A second chance at life…" Her voice seemed to trail off as if she hadn't heard him.

"Heather?"

"Perhaps I should explain everything to you and when this is all over perhaps all of us that are truly trapped here will be given a second chance."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Zane, Me and the other girls aren't truly alive."

"If I was trapped here I would be board off my ass too."

She shook her head. "No Zane I mean we're dead."

* * *

**Never Expected the little twist that they were really dead huh? XD sorry I was watching ghost shows on biography channel, a perfect example that TV gives me some weird ass ideas! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took forever to get up, I apologize for that but I've been busy with getting crap ready, I start college soon DX, plus my computer has been in the shop for a week now and I just recently got it back only to realize that the problem isn't fixed so I have to take it back in and using the downstairs computer to write my stories is a no go since it takes like three years to write one sentence cuz its all sorts of jacked up .. I promise that I'll try to get Chapter 12 up soon but I'm not making any promises because of everything going down lately D: but I will try for all of you T^T.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! After finishing the chapter please read the little bold author note/ letter thing at the very bottom, Thank you and enjoy the chapter ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're dead?" Zane asked.

He was in complete shock at what she just told him and didn't know any other way to respond.

"Yes we are."

"How?"

He wanted to know why more than anything else aside from Aster of course. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they weren't alive and she seemed to know that.

"A long time ago, when we first came to this world, Blade and I were together in a way as you know. After a while of being in this new world he began wondering off by himself and never once told me where he was running off to. Being me and knowing him I didn't say anything to him so instead I began haging out with Kaleb more often than not every time he left." She began, "I guess Cassie said something to him which in turn angered him beyond belief. One day the others and I were hanging out in the church talking about the creatures of this place, Kaleb had lit multiple candles to make it feel warmer and more comfortable for us since it was rather cold outside. Three guesses as to who showed up a little while later."

"Blade."

"Exactly, except he had changed I noticed it that whole week but I never once realized that his look completely changed. His hair had gotten darker and his eyes went from a vibrant blue to ruby red which scared me more than anything. I hadn't recognized him at the time and so when he said that his name was Cain and that he kidnapped Blade I panicked. I stood up only to be approached by him and in an effort to stay away from him I accidentally bumped into the alter. Essentially one of the candles Kaleb lit was sitting defenselessly on the alter and when I knocked it over a fire began rapidly. Cain managed to get out but the rest of us were trapped by the collapse of part of the ceiling so all of us crowded into the back room, the only room untouched by the flames. After that we all blacked out and when I awoke I saw people grieving over our bodies and Cain in the distance looking upset. Only then did I realize that we had passed on, though, we are truly trapped here because of it." Heather explained as she started walking towards the others.

"Do they know?"

"That we're dead? No and I intend it to stay that way for a while longer."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because they are happier believing they are still alive plus they don't hurt anyone."

Zane looked over at the other girls laughing as if they never died in the first place. He looked back at Heather who was smiling at the others.

"They don't ever need to know."

"If you help me will you have a second chance? This world operates a different way right?"

"It's true that there are definitely many different things in this world and the rules being one of them but to be honest I have no idea if we'll get a second chance to live."

Zane looked rather upset not knowing after all he did make a promise to that he would take them all back to his world with Aster. Still he walked a head of the others knowing that they would follow closely behind him.

"How are we going to get into the palace?"

"The only way in is through the front door is my guess unless you can scale the walls to a window."

"Really? So we use the front door that makes complete sense."

Heather laughed. "Nice sarcasm."

In silence the walked through the doors of the crystal palace not knowing what to expect.

-xXx-

Aster paced around the room too afraid to yell but so frustrated that he wanted to bust everything around him. From behind him he heard the door open and knew exactly who it was without having to turn around.

"You can't keep me here master." Aster said venomously.

"I can keep you here if I want to _pet_."

Aster growled under his breath, he wanted to hit Cain but he knew it would be useless he would just counter. He watched as Cain stepped closer to him making sure he wasn't going to try and come after him.

"You think that they are going to save you?"

"Think? I _Know_ they'll save me."

"Yeah because everyone knows that a couple of ghosts and one guy are going to be a challenge."

"Don't under estimate Zane he's stronger than you think he is."

"Here's the thing pet, exactly how strong could he be if he couldn't stop me from taking you in the first place? Do you think he cares about you?"

Aster felt something deep within him die at the questions, "I know he does."

"He didn't put up much of a fight when I took you." Cain said, "He said that you were Jaden's boyfriend not his. Reality check pet, Zane doesn't care about you! He never has and he never will!"

"How do you know that!"

"Because he said it my precious little pet."

Aster looked to the ground feeling something sting the corners of his eyes, was he going to cry? I heard Cain leave and waited a while before completely allowing himself to break down.

"Stupid! Idiot! Baka! Zane you're such an asshole!"

-xXx-

"I can't believe we just waltzed right in unnoticed!"

"In all honesty I'm just as shocked as you are."

They were walking through what seemed like a maze searching but finding nothing more than glass doors. Zane was losing hope of ever seeing an actual door and it kind of creeped him out.

"Stupid! Idiot! Baka! Zane you're such an asshole!"

The group stopped immediately after hearing the yelling. "Ok who called me an asshole and why?"

"Zane none of us said anything."

He looked at them in confusion. "If you guys didn't yell then it must be Aster! Why is he calling me an asshole though?"

"If Blade is holding on to all the jealousy and hatred you described to me and I have seen then he probably told Aster some lie to give into whatever he tells him. It's a form of mind control that is rather useful if you can use it properly, all in all he's trying to break down every emotional and physical barrier Aster has." Heather explained.

"Why?"

"So Aster will willingly turn against you and give himself up to him."

"There's no way in hell that you're going to tell me that doesn't bother you."

"You're right I'm not going to tell you that I'm not bothered by it."

Zane nodded and began walking in the direction of the yelling hoping they would find a staircase or something. He walked among numerous glass structures unable to find anything that would help him get to any of the upper levels. He knew that's where Aster had to be for there was nothing on the first floor that pointed to Aster plus the yelling sounded like it came from a higher level.

"Zane."

He looked back at Heather in time to watch her walk through a wall.

"Coming?"

"I can't walk through walls like you can." He began, "I'm not dead so that would fail miserably."

"No, it's a hidden chamber it seems like he was smart enough to hide entrances by instilling the illusion that something is truly there."

"That's possible how?"

"Look at the world we're living in."

"Touché."

He walked over to the wall she passed through still skeptical about the whole walking through walls bit. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he stepped through the illusion as Heather did hoping that when he opened his eyes it would be good. Slowly he opened his eyes and found an immense glass room in front of him shimmering in bright colors.

"I have to admit that this place is amazing."

"Hard to believe that he got the idea from something I said isn't it."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me what my dream house would be and I told him about a great Crystal palace with secret corridors and hidden places."

He smiled as he listened to her story, it made even him feel happy inside.

"Zane?"

"Oh! Yeah what is it?"

"We have to hurry Blade can show up at any moment and when he does you don't want him to know that you are here."

He nodded and began running up the rounding stairs in front of him, looking back every now and then to see the girls keeping pursuit fairly well. When they finally reached the second floor of the palace Zane tried calling out to him.

-xXx-

Aster was sitting on the floor crying silently making sure no one heard him.

"Aster!"

Aster's head shot up at the sound of yelling, he recognized that voice anywhere, it was Zane!

"Zane!" He called standing up.

He heard running from a rather far distance just beyond his glass prison. Not wasting anytime Aster continued to yell so Zane could pinpoint where he was.

"You stupid idiot hurry up!" Aster yelled again staying towards the back of the room in case Cain showed up instead of Zane.

Soon a familiar teal haired boy walked into the room, "Aster!"

Aster smiled as he ran up and hugged Zane catching him off guard slightly, "You idiot what took you so long?"

Zane wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller silver haired boy, "Everything's fine now Aster."

"What about Cain?"

Zane had almost forgotten about Cain in the excitement of finding Aster.

"I wish I could say."

"Then there's a chance that he could be on his way to my room right now."

"I guess we should go then."

Zane grabbed Aster's arm trying not to hurt him as they ran out of the room and down the hall. Aster began to fall behind a little unable to continue keeping up with Zane as the hall seemed to go on forever.

"Zane can we stop?" Aster asked.

Zane almost immediately stopped causing Aster to run into him, "What's wrong with you Zane?"

"Nothing I just want to get out of here as soon as possible, before something bad happens."

"So do I but it's not worth dying from exhaustion for."

"Aster."

"What?"

"I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't mention death."

"Seriously are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Zane began, "Just a little iffy when it comes to that subject right now, especially after what I just found out."

"It's about Heather and them isn't it?"

"How-?"

"Cain said something about them dying in a fire but then that would mean their ghosts or apparitions."

"Or very realistic dead people that are nothing like you see in the movies."

"Was there truth to what Cain told me?"

"Depends on what he told you."

"He told me they died in a fire that started when Heather bumped into something."

"That's the short version of what happened but nevertheless yes that's what happened."

Aster was in shock as Zane looked around more than little jumpy over every sound emitting from the palace walls.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Anyway this place is creeping me out so hopefully we can get out of here with no problems."

As Zane grabbed Aster's arm once more, literally dragging him down the hall and down the stairs, his mind went back to what Heather said about him and Cain fighting. He had no doubt in his mind that they would get caught eventually but he was hoping that she would be wrong and that he could change the outcome. That, however, would mean that he would have to leave the girls behind which he didn't want to happen because he hated breaking his promises.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Zane caught a glimpse of the one person he never wanted to see, Cain!

-xXx-

"Taking someone's property is illegal."

"Shut it Blade! It's not illegal because he doesn't belong to anyone."

"I thought he was Jaden's? Story changing so suddenly, could it be that you lied to me in the church."

"Zane?"

"You're right I lied about Aster being in love with Jaden and I lied about them dating as well."

"ZANE!" Aster screamed so loud that Zane truly believed that heaven could hear him scream.

"You dare lie to me!" Cain yelled.

"I did it to protect him but that clearly failed, epically."

Aster was glaring at him as Zane faced down Cain. He focused entirely on his opponent in front of him that he failed to notice Aster back up and punch a wall cutting up his hand.

"Aster's hurt."

"What?" Zane asked whirling around to meet the teary cerulean blue gaze of Aster.

He ran to his only to be stopped by Cain tackling and pinning him to the ground. Thinking quickly Zane countered by head butting him and kicking him off of himself. In the mix up no one noticed the group of friends enter screaming for them to stop until finally Heather stepped forward.

"This is ridiculous!" She yelled.

Both halted almost immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Heather?"

"It's me Blade."

Zane backed off to allow the two to chat while he attended to Aster's wounds.

"Zane look out!" Heather screamed snapping attention to the charging black haired boy.

"Kid you have way too much energy!" Zane yelled as he round house kicked him back into one of the walls.

"Stop this! Blade return to your senses!"

"Aster?" Zane whispered.

"What is it Zane?"

"If we don't make it out of here alive I just wanted you to know something."

"And what's that?"

"I love you, I always have."

"I love you too Zane."

Just then on the far end of the stair hall a wall began to glow almost as if signaling a way out for the two.

"Heather you said if you were given one more chance you would say what you never got to back then."

"I would but," She began, "He isn't listening to me at all so what's the point of trying to talk to him?"

Aster backed up accidentally tripping and falling backwards into something that felt hot almost as if he had knocked over a candle. Heather spun around almost instinctively as if she had a sudden horrible realization at what was about to happen. As if she knew the incident all too well.

"Not again!" She yelled.

Both Cain and Zane turned to notice Aster backing up towards them as the candle hit the ground causing the glass to melt slightly and the fire to truly begin. For Heather she knew exactly was going to happen if they didn't get out of the building immediately before the fire could spread anymore. Unfortunately when they all turned to run the found that the fire was spreading more than it should normally have and a giant wall of flames blocked their only escape route, they were now trapped in a fiery death trap.

-xXx-

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Zane yelled as he coughed as smoke began to fill the room.

Aster stayed close to Zane figuring that if they were going to die he was going to die next to Zane.

"Heather!" Cain yelled as he walked out of the smoke towards Zane, Aster, Heather and the rest of the girls who seemed to begin to panic.

"Blade you're finally returning to your senses." She smiled happily.

"Tell him how you feel," Zane said pushing her forward slightly, "There's a consequence for letting your emotions be known, right? Is that not what you told me? If so then even in dying twice at least you will have the satisfaction of knowing that you voiced how you truly felt."

She nodded as Blade reached them collapsing into her arms and she began to cry, "Never once did I blame you nor did I ever stop loving you, I never loved Kaleb more than you she is only a sister to me. You…You are the only one I truly love."

"Heather." Aster whispered hugging Zane.

"At least we're all together." Zane whispered, "And now there are no more secrets."

"I'm scared Zane."

"So am I Aster, so am I."

-xXx-

Zane walked among polished grave stones until he reached two black ones with the words 'forever loved' engraved on them. No pain reached him and no regret clouded his mind as he looked out over the vast ocean just beyond a few more headstones.

"It's been a long time since then." He whispered to himself.

The remains of an old stone church being burdened with vines over looked the graves as if acting as a constant reminder of the fire and the crystal palace burning to the ground. It was a tragic reoccurrence and both started because of one emotion that seemed so much like a sin, love.

"There's a consequence to each emotion as they are revealed, however, the most deadly is that of love." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Heather?" Zane asked turning around coming face to face with the smiling girl.

"The one and only," She said laughing, "Aster is waiting for you down by the gate."

"I bet Blade followed you here as well."

"Honestly I'm not the least bit surprised, you know how he is."

"At least I know that he isn't going to try and steal my Aster."

She laughed again, "At least you're open about that now, come on."

He followed the red haired girl passed multiple gravestones until finally they reached the entrance of the graveyard. Looking back at it he smiled and mouthed a silent good-bye to it, most likely never to return, as he passed the gate and hugged a waiting silver haired boy.

Aster laughed, "You act as if you haven't seen me for years."

"Who knows what will happen next, I'm not letting you go damn it so get used to it."

Aster smiled, "If we don't hurry Jaden and them are going to come searching for us all."

"Let them they know where the hell to find us." Zane said kissing Aster causing the silver haired boy to forget every worry in his mind.

"I'm glad all of us got out of there and I'm particularly glad that all of us have a second chance at actually living." Heather said moving a strand of red hair out of her face, "Speaking of which don't you have something to ask Aster Zane? Before the welcoming committee ruins the whole surprise."

Zane broke the kiss, "Damn it I almost forgot!"

Aster rolled his eyes, "What is it you're going to ask me Zane?"

"Who said anything about asking?"

Before Aster could say anything more he felt Zane slip something on his hand, when he looked down at his right hand he found a silver ring with a shining cerulean blue stone in the middle and diamonds adorning the silver band.

"Zane?"

"Marry me Aster."

"Thought I didn't have a choice," Aster countered laughing, "Nevertheless I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh! Heather want to help me plan the wedding?"

"Oh boy?" Blade and Zane said simultaneously, " Let's go find the others."

"You two, we swear if you didn't have us you'd end up dead in a ditch somewhere!" Zane and Heather countered as they ran to catch up with the two.

"Maybe you both can help each other." Zane suggested.

"Both?"

"I'm getting married too Aster, see." Heather said as she showed him her ruby red ring.

"Love the ring! Sweet we can both work around everything!"

"Indeed!"

The two laughed as Blade and Zane cancelled out the talk behind them, "As long as there isn't all that much for me to do I have no problem with them planning everything down to the last detail."

"Agreed as long as I have her I'm fine."

"Mmhm, as long as Aster is with me and no one else I could care less about the world."

"What are you two talking about?"

"How much I adore my precious angel, Aster."

Aster blushed making Zane laugh as they hurried down multiple streets to find Jaden and their other friends for lunch. Everything seemed to turn out happily and that's all Zane could ever ask for, he kept his promise and got his love and all without getting roasted like a turkey. Yep it was the start of many great years to come.

* * *

**I hope you guys really like this ending chapter and I know finally right? I must say I'm going to miss updating this one now that it's finally finished. I will be starting another story though but I'm not sure if I want to call it the Consequence of Desire or something else. Although it will be either a Jaden/Judai X Jesse/ Johan story or a Judai X Haou story, what do you all think?**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could post in your review, if you leave a review which I'm hoping you do , Which pairing I should use for it or visit my profile and vote on which one out of the two I should do. Don't worry I will make another Zane x Aster story I just have to get and epic Idea for one, so they will return in a different 'series' , if you will, of stories the this Consequence story.**

**Thank you to all those who have left nice comments and read my story it's really pushed me to update, when I'm not busy DX. I'm so glad you all enjoyed my story and hope you'll review. Until my next Consequence story I shall talk to you all later and once again thank you for the awesome reviews! XD**


End file.
